


Give your Heart a Break

by stececilia



Category: Hannibal (TV), Preacher (TV), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: All are part of a special unit, Alternate AU-Police/Detective, Anal Sex, Angst, Case Fic kind of, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hannibal and Will are in love, Hannibal may or may not be a cannibal...you decide, M/M, Marcus does not like Tomas in the beginning, Marcus in pain, Past Character Death, Praise king, Retirement, Smut, Sort enemies to lovers, Tried to include elements from each show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: The Demon Expulsion Unit (DEU) gets a new officer after it lost one in the line of duty. Tomas Ortega is fresh out of the academy and rearing to go with a special gift not many know about. Unfortunately he is paired with a grouchy Marcus Keane who suffers from wounds of the past. Can the two work past them and form the partnership that is required?
Relationships: Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Give your Heart a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...it's been a while TE fandom. But I am back with a little one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. I wrote this back when I was watching Exorcist, Preacher, and Hannibal simultaneously and wondered how these characters would be together...thus this was born. I do apologize if the story does seem rushed at all.
> 
> So a little background. In this universe the police have a special little unit called the DEU (Demon Expulsion Unit) that only a select few can qualify for. Basically the exorcist unit or perhaps paranormal unit. Demon possession and things that go bump in the night are common place in this universe thus why this unit was created. 
> 
> I did write this with the idea of making it a more fleshed out full fledge story buuuuttttt yeah...that didn't happen and probably won't. 
> 
> ANYWAYS! Enough of me talking. On with the story!
> 
> The title comes from the song "Give your Heart a Break" by Demi Lavoto

"Can I have you attention please." A dark skinned man said to a group of four individuals sitting at different desks in the bullpen.

They all looked up as one of them said "Hey Bennett got another case for us?"

"No Jesse, I have a new member of our little squad. This is Tomas Ortega. Just graduated the academy, top in his class, and knows how to handle the demon threat." Bennet explained beaming as he led a young man of about 25 into the area. "Tomas these are your colleagues. That is Jesse and his partner Tulip,"

"In more ways than one." Another guy in the room who was sitting on his desk mumbled before setting his phone.

"Shut up asshole." A woman spat throwing a pen at him that caused him to all off his desk as he tried to deflect it but ended up losing his balance. 

Bennett just sighed and rubbing his forehead said "The guy on the ground is Donovan and your partner is this one over here Marcus." Tomas looked at Marcus who looked up from his computer meeting Tomas' gaze. Tomas stared into the gorgeous blue eyes then broke the gaze looking down. "Marcus you will work with Tomas and show him the ropes."

"Nah I’m good." Marcus said simply looking back at the computer.

"Marcus that was not a suggestion. You are the most experienced in the field and Tomas has a lot of skills to offer."

"Why not pair him with Donovan." Marcus said with little interest as Donovan perked up at this and looked at Tomas with a grin.

"Sure I wouldn't mind being paired up with the new guy." Tomas looked at Donovan seeing the way he subtly looked him up and down as Tomas tried not to roll his eyes.

"Marcus my office now!" Bennet demanded as Marcus stood up with a sigh before stretching as Tomas couldn't help but look at the tall man with a well tone body. Tomas saw that the white shirt with a black vest that formed a collar around his neck the older man was wearing did nothing to hide this fact.

Marcus walked by Tomas as Bennett said, "Please set your things down there." Tomas nodded as he watched Marcus and Bennett enter and office.

They all sat there in silence hearing muffled shouting coming from the office as Tomas set his stuff down sighing. Donovan walked over and draping his arm around Tomas's shoulders said "Hey don't take it personal kid. Marcus is a crotchety old man. Should have retired ages ago...I mean come on the guy is like 50 and still here."

"First off he is 45 and second sitting next to you would make any one crotchety. Look Tomas, Marcus is not the warm fuzzy kind. But he's a good hunter and cop. He'll teach you a lot of awesome stuff...just don't expect to get a Christmas card from him or something." Tulip shared with a smile as Jesse nodded.

"Exactly, also don't expect him to be your best friend...he learned his lesson..."

"Jesse hush." Tulip hissed giving him a look. 

"What the kid should know why Marcus is being the way he is."

"Nah that is just who he is. Trust me Tomas you would be way better off working with me. I would definitely send you a Christmas card...hell I’d invite you over for dinner." Donovan said nuzzling Tomas' ear when Tomas shouldered him off right as the door to Bennett's office opened. They all looked up seeing Bennett and Marcus appear.

Bennett walked over saying "Tomas, Marcus. Marcus, Tomas. You'll get your first assignment tomorrow. Marcus would you please show Tomas around and all?"

Marcus sighed saying "Fine." Bennett nodded then turning walked back to his office.

Marcus looked at Tomas who cleared his throat saying, "It's great to meet you. I've heard a lot about your work...you are a legend in the academy."

"Great, anyways here is the main office. That's your desk. Over there is the bathroom, that way is the lounge/break room, the morgue run by Cassidy is down there, that's the exit, that's Bennett office, that's the way to the shooting range, and that's the way to the holding cells. You'll learn."

Tomas stood there watching Marcus point in different directions as Jesse said sarcastically "Man Marcus you missed your calling as a tour guide."

"Shut up. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." Marcs said walking past Tomas and back to his desk as Tomas just walked to his desk that was across from Marcus' and sat down.

"Well I don't know about you but I am heading out." Donovan declared standing up and packing his stuff up.

"Wow you actually stayed a few extra minutes. I am impressed." Tulip said watching Donovan put on his coat.

"Have to make a good impression on the newbie. See you all tomorrow." Donovan said with a wave then winking at Tomas as he picked up his bag leaving.

"Yeah may as well head out too." Jesse said stretching looking at Tulip who gathered up some files. 

"I'm going to head down to the files...need to check something out." Tulip explained as Jesse nodded and after packing his stuff up walked with her.

Marcus put on his coat and hat saying "Time to go."

Tomas looked up saying "Hmm? Oh I am going to stay a bit...get myself familiar with the place and all."

"Whatever." Marcus grumbled grabbing his coat and hat then duffle bag leaving. 

Tomas sat there sighing wondering what the hell he got himself into. The day was spent with Tomas walking around the station by himself and trying to ask Marcus questions but only getting one worded answers or terse responses. Tomas rubbed his head wondering why Marcus was such an ass when the stories in the academy made him out to be someone so much better. Tomas also cursed softly wondering why this ass of a man was so fucking hot and why Tomas was attracted to him. Sure Tomas was always attracted to men and women, more towards men, but never way older than him.

"Maybe I should have taken Donovan up on his offer to be a partner." Tomas said aloud running a hand through his hair not hearing someone approaching.

"If you continue talking to yourself you may find yourself visiting the office psychiatrist." 

Tomas jumped and turned seeing a man about his age with curly brown hair, blue green eyes behind a pair of glasses, and trim yet slight muscled body wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's fine...I just thought that everyone left."

"Well I am usually the last. Will Lecter, station's profiler."

"Tomas Ortega new Demon Cop."

"Ah so they finally filled the position. Whom they partner you with?"

"Marcus."

"Oh...that explains the sour look on your face."

"Is he normally like that?" Tomas already liking Will and feeling comfortable around him.

"Eh kind of...definitely has gone down hill but you'll get use to him. He's a good man just...been through a lot." Tomas nodded when Will suddenly asked, "Hey um...I know this is kind of sudden but you look like you could use a friend. Would you like to have dinner with my husband and me? We can kind of give you the crash course on the precinct...like who to avoid, who to get to know, that kind of stuff. That is if you don't have plans or someone to go home to."

"Nope just me and my shadow. But I couldn't impose."

"No I insist, Hannibal always makes more than enough food and we like to do this for the new comers."

"I hope you are not trying to adopt another stray Will." A slightly accented voice said as Tomas saw a tall broad shouldered man with ash blond hair wearing a three piece blue suit appear.

"Oh uh...he's new and he's partnered with you know who. I figured he deserved to have a good meal." Will explained to the man that Tomas had to admit was handsome and intimidating.

"Hmm yes being paired with that man definitely deserves a meal. I am Dr. Hannibal Lector, station psychiatrist." 

"Tomas Ortega. I have heard about you Dr. Lector. Your work is very eye opening." Tomas shared seeing Hannibal smile. 

"Why thank you. I love sharing my knowledge with others to help them grow."

"So you going to come join Hannibal and I?" Will asked excitedly looking at Tomas.

"Sure why not. If again I am not imposing."

"Not at all, we love having people over for dinner. Gives me a chance to show off my culinary skills." Hannibal said smiling when he saw his husband bean.

"He's amazing. Here's our address. You can also follow us if you want."

"Thank you." Tomas said taking the slip of paper watching the two leave hearing Hannibal fussing over Will for not wearing a coat properly and smiled.

"My god this is amazing!" Tomas exclaimed chewing the piece of meat that he stuck in his mouth. 

"I know right. Hannibal can take even the most detested thing and make it delicious." Hannibal just rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Will who blushed. Tomas watched the exchange and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about the relationship these two share.

"So uh how did you guys meet?" Tomas asked cutting into his filet. 

"At the station actually...I was brought in as a consultant to help with a profile on a demon and he was brought in to help explain the psychology behind the demon's moves and the people that were helping the demon."

"Will astounded me with his astute observation skills and ability to recreate the scene. Will is an empath...rare and so valuable and all mine." Hannibal declared taking Will's hand as Will rolled his eyes.

"Hannibal."

"It's true." Hannibal said lifting Will's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"That's great. The station is all right with you two being married and all?"

"Of course, I don't exactly work for the station, more of a consultant, and Hannibal mostly sees officers and the occasional side patient. If we have to work together we just follow the protocol." Will explained finishing his meal as Hannibal nodded.

"Yes, we are fortunately more aware of the protocol than others in your little unit but then of course your unit is so needed that higher ups tend overlook those things as long as business is done."

"You mean Tulip and Jesse." 

"Yep. It's true about them and they are not afraid to flaunt it. But damn they are good at their jobs." Will admitted setting his fork down after eating the last bit of food.

"They seem like it...they all do." Tomas said softly looking down feeling suddenly really insecure.

"Hey remember they were all novices too. But I have heard from a few colleagues at the academy that you are not one to overlook." Will advised trying to cheer his friend up.

Hannibal nodded saying, "Yes. You apparently have an odd ability to really reach inside the possessed one's mind and get the demon gone with little to no damage."

"Well I guess...though I have been told to use it sparingly. It is too new of a way and people are afraid of it..."

"Most are of something new and powerful. Will here was the same way. But when they realized just what amazing things his power could do, they encouraged it."

"Bennett wants me to use it more...wants me to hone it."

"You think you can?"

Tomas shrugged saying, "Don't know...I practice with it but until I truly get face to face with a possessed individual I can't know. I am afraid that if the unit finds out then they will not want to work with me...they will think I am a freak." Tomas looked down blushing after admitting this. 

"Even if they do that is their problem. I have people think I am a fragile little teacup because I get into peoples heads and see the most horrific things. But I don't think they will...nor will your partner if that is what you are worried about." Will said with a smile when Tomas just snorted at the last part.

"He wouldn't care. Though he may use it as an excuse as to why he doesn't want to be partnered with me. He obviously doesn't like me."

"I don't think it is you per se Tomas. It is what you remind him of..." Hannibal said sipping his wine looking at Tomas.

"What do you mean?"

"Marcus once had a partner about your age if not a bit older but young...fresh out of the academy and ready to show her stuff. She and him...formed a bond...some say it was sexual others say it was just a really intense sibling like bond."

"What happened?" Tomas asked intrigued looking at them as Hannibal set his glass down.

"She was killed. Tried to take on a demon that was too strong for her...wanted to impress Marcus. She and Marcus had apparently gotten into a fight of some sort regarding her ability and her trying to do too much too soon. She followed the lead before Marcus could get there to back her up and when he did it was too late. She was in the demon's grasp and well let's just say the aftermath was not pretty."

"Marcus blamed himself for her death...for not getting there in time and for the fight that he feels like pushed her to show him, to prove him wrong. Marcus felt responsible for the lost of her life and for the woman that he had grown to love. It really messed him up for a bit...and since then he has refused to take on a partner." Will finished with a somber tone looking at his wine glass.

"When did this happen?"

"About 6 months ago. She was called Mouse because she was good at sneaking and getting into places without the demon aware. I am guessing Bennett thinks it is time for Marcus to take on another partner."

"More like Bennett was told by someone that he should take on another partner." Will said glancing briefly at Hannibal who shrugged. 

"Perhaps. Either way I think it will do him some good. Anyways who is ready for dessert."

"Oh you in for a treat! Hannibal's desserts are to die for!"

\---------------------

It had been about 3 and half weeks since Tomas was assigned to the unit and so far Tomas felt like he was going to crawl out of skin. For the first week and half he was on desk duty looking over cases and giving ideas while the others went out to carry out the said ideas. Then Marcus finally took him on a case or 2 but had him do nothing but observe saying that the cases right now were too difficult for a novice.

It was Wednesday of the following week when Tomas arrived at the station and entered the unit he was assigned seeing Marcus sitting at his desk looking at a file. "Hey where are the others?"

"Tulip and Jesse are given the morning off due to them having to do an impromptu stake out on a possible possessed individual. Donovan is late as usual."

Tomas nodded and removed his coat before walking over to his desk. "Is that a new case for us?"

"Possibly. I am seeing if it is appropriate for us or if we should give it to the others."

"What do you mean?"

"You are still a novice here Tomas, but it is time for you start participating. However I don't want your first to be something too hard. You still need to learn the ropes."

"I have been learning the ropes for the 3 and half weeks. I can take whatever case you throw at me."

Marcus looked at him then leaning back said, "Right. I am going to ignore that and pretend I heard you agreeing with me."

Tomas clenched his teeth saying "Why you..."

Marcus suddenly closed the case saying, "Anyways this should be fine. Grab your coat, we are leaving." Tomas instantly let all his anger go and turning grabbed his coat excited to have his very own case. They walked to the car and Marcus slid Tomas the file over the car hood and said "Review it while we drive there."

They got in the car as Marcus started it and Tomas reviewed the file. Looking at it he saw that the supposed possessed individual was a young man named Jonathan Burke who was sent home from college due to causing his roommate serious harm. His parents claim that he is possessed and that his behaviors aren't his own. Tomas looked further seeing that several incidences include fire setting at random parts of the neighborhood, dead animals in yards, unexplained power outages and other damages to his home along with neighbors homes, dogs roaming the street, and lastly strange noises coming from the house.

"Sounds like your standard demon possession."

"Should be pretty straightforward. Police are sick and tired of getting the calls so they passed it to us. Hopefully we can get there and settle things before the neighborhood chases the family out with torches and pitchforks."

Tomas nodded saying "That would be good. Think the family priest will be there?"

"Possibly we'll just have to see." Marcus s aid Marcus as the two sat in silence. 

"So I met Will and Dr. Lector. Seem like a very useful duo."

"I guess. Hannibal tell you all about his husband's wonderful gift?"

"Kind of? Will kind of touched on it but it wasn't discussed much. But I can tell that Hannibal really loves him."

"More like flaunts him around as a treasure...something to be admired." Marcus shared not even to bother hiding his displeasure for the man. 

"You don't think that it could just be love by both?" 

"I don't think Hannibal is capable of love. There is something about him that makes me want to keep a gun close."

"Well from what I observed their love for each other is genuine. He really cares for Will as Will does for him." Tomas said defiantly looking back down at the file as Marcus said nothing. "So uh Marcus you married? Have significant other?"

"Nope."

"Really? I would think someone like you would have someone special. You have the looks, accent, and uniform. All things men and women find attractive."

"I guess the same could be said about you. You have anyone?"

"Nah tried to make one relationship work but it ended badly..."

"How so?"

"Turned out she was married...she told me she was divorced but really she was just stuck in a loveless marriage and wanted some attention."

"Hmm that's unfortunate."

"Yeah. What about you? You want to try and make something work with someone?"

"We need to talk a game plan." Marcus said suddenly as Tomas looked at him confused.

"Sorry what?"

"Enough idle chit chat we need to figure out how we are going to do this. Not sure you noticed but with all the thing witnsses are claiming his kid can do, the demon is growing stronger which means..."

"Its starting to integrate." Tomas said softly as Marcus nodded solemnly. "God I hope not...alright well we just go in and let the parents know who we are."

"Sounds good you follow my lead." Marcus ordered hearing Tomas let out a huff of annoyance as they turned down a road seeing dogs prowling the sidewalks and several dead birds in multiple yards.

"This power...to be able to effect so many residences...the street basically..."

"Stronger than we first thought. They waited too long getting us involved bloody idiots." Marcus growled as they pulled up in front of a house and got out. Marcus walked to the back the car and pulled out a bag tossing a similar to Tomas. "I trust they taught you how to use these tools in school when you wanted to try this unit out."

"Of course." Tomas said catching the bag as they walked to the house.

They both stopped outside feeling the darkness emanating from the house as Tomas said "Dios mio it's strong."

"We may need back up." Marcus said sending a text to Bennett while Tomas knocked on the door.

The door opened as a haggard looking woman opened it saying "Yes?"

"Hi I am Tomas Ortega with the Demon Expulsion Unit. This is my partner Marcus Keane. We are here to help."

"Oh thank god you are here. Come in come in!" she grabbed both Tomas and Marcus pulling them in as she said turned and yelled "Max! Father Malcolm they are here!"

Two men rushed in as Max said "Oh thank you! Please you have to help my son. He is not himself."

"I have tried to provide religious relief to the young man but the demon seems to laugh in my face." The priest said dejectedly as Tomas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a strong one. I am sure you did your best but we'll take it from here. Get some rest Father."

Tomas started to follow the mom up the stairs as Marcus grabbed his arm saying, "What are you doing?"

"Going to save that boy?"

"You follow my lead Tomas." Marcus reminded the young man in a firm voice as Tomas yanked his arm away.

"Fine."

He followed Marcus up the stairs as the mom led them to a room and said "I can't go any farther he is in there." Marcus opened the door and was instantly hit with the smell of rotting flesh and blood.

Tomas entered behind Marcus and closed the door as Marcus said, "Jonathan Burke, my name is Marcus and this is Tomas. We are here to help you. I know you are still in there."

"No one home Marcus just an empty shell." The demon from inside the young man said laughing. 

Marcus turned to Tomas and said "Let's see what they taught you."

About three hours in both Marcus and Tomas came to the conclusion that the young man was indeed integrated. They sat with the family as Marcus said, "I am so sorry there is no hope to save your son. The demon has successfully destroyed all that is left of Jonathan."

Susan, the mom, started sobbing as Max comforted her saying "Is there anything you can do?"

"We can end his life to give his soul a chance but that is it."

Tomas looked down and clenching his fists said, "No there is one last thing that we can try. I can't guarantee it will work and if it does you son may have some last effects."

"But will he live?"

"If it works then yes."

"Excuse me while I talk with my partner." they nodded discussing this amongst themselves as Marcus pulled Tomas into a nearby hallway saying "What the hell are you talking about! Why are you giving this family false hope! There is nothing that can be done." 

"Yes there is. I don't know what Bennett told you about me but I may be able to help. There isn't any time to discuss this."

Tomas pushed pass Marcus as Susan said "Please! Do what you can." Tomas nodded and raced upstairs as Marcus followed.

He raced into the room seeing Tomas kneeling before Jonathan eyes rolled into the back of his head and hands placed on Jonathan's. Marcus ran to Tomas seeing his eyes white saying "Tomas! What the hell are you doing!" He looked at Jonathan who was silent but shaking as Tomas too was shaking.

Marcus sat there not sure what was going on when the door opened and Tulip, Jesse, and Donovan rushed in. "What is going on?" Tulip demanded looking at the scene.

"I don't know...Tomas said something about saving him even though he is integrated and then looked like this."

"What is he doing?" Donovan asked as Marcus just shrugged looking back at the two young men. 

Jesse stared at Tomas saying, "I didn't think it was true. I heard rumors from some of the other newbies about him..." suddenly everything in the room went haywire then quiet as Jonathan fell back onto the bed with gasp and Tomas crumpled to the floor silent.

Marcus went to Jonathan saying "Jonathan you with me?"

Jonathan opened his eyes and looked around saying, "What happened? Where am I?" Marcus checked his eyes and washed his face with holy water seeing no reaction. 

Marcus also noticed the whole room and house felt lighter as Donovan said, "The dogs have gone."

"Tomas? Hey Tomas you awake?" Jesse asked concerned from where he knelt next to Tulip who held Tomas in her arms.

Tomas gasped opening his eyes saying, "Is he all right?"

"Yeah you saved him. You saved someone that was integrated." Tulip said smiling and chuckling with disbelief helping him up as Tomas saw Jonathan in Marcus' arms and smiling said "Welcome back Jonathan."

Jonathan smiled saying, "Thank you."

The five stood outside as the paramedics took Jonathan away to the nearby hospital. Susan and Max thanked Tomas hugging him as Jesse said "Some partner you got there Marcus. Pretty special if you ask me."

"What he did is foolish. He could have died."

"Yeah well we all can on a case like this. The important thing is he didn't. Can't wait to see what else he can do. If he can do this constantly can you imagine all the lives we can save?" Marcus nodded looking at Tomas as he turned and looked at Marcus smiling. Marcus saw the look of triumph and victory in his eyes and instantly felt his heart clenched remembering that look and what it led too.

"What the hell Bennett! You didn't tell me that Tomas was a Mind walker!" Marcus spat slamming Bennett's door shut as Bennett looked up. 

"Ah I see he used it today."

"Yeah a little heads up would have been nice."

"Yes well I didn't think he would use it so soon in the field. He has only ever used it in training and has been advised against it since we are not clear on what repercussions this could have on him."

"It will cause him to think he is invincible and can save everyone! It will cause him to possibly rush into situations that can be deadly and…"

"He is not Mouse Marcus. He has the wherewithal to know when and where to use it. Mouse wanted to prove a lot to you and to the force, especially when you told her no or doubted her abilities. Tomas it seems just wants your approval. Mouse was a loose cannon that you didn't help holster. That is the difference between her and Tomas. That is why Tomas will not make the mistake she did."

"Mouse was a great officer how dare you call her a loose cannon and…"

"I am not saying she wasn't. She just wasn't the right officer for this unit. She bit off more than she could chew because she wanted to be you Marcus. She wanted to be the man that she learned about in the academy. She wanted to be you more than your equal, that was her downfall. Tomas doesn't want to be you Marcus, he just wants to be your equal and have your respect." Marcus turned away as Bennett sighed. "Marcus he is not Mouse, and he will not fall to the same notions of grandeur as her. Get to know him...it is time to move on."

"I have moved on. I just don't like having young officers thinking they are the best. I work better on my own! Why the hell don't you give Donovan a partner."

"You know we are working on him to teach him how to play nice with others. He and Tomas would not be a good match. Tomas needs someone with experience and can give him guidance. Tomas will be good for you Marcus. He may even help you heal even faster. Are you still seeing Dr. Lector?"

"No we ended things a few months ago. I don't need him or Dr. Lector. I am fine!" Marcus growled storming out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

Tomas looked up from his desk and said "Hey Marcus! Jonathan will be making a full recovery. His mom just called. He sustained little injuries and will be seeing a therapist next week. They are going to keep him for a few days to make sure."

"Nice job kid." Jesse said giving him a high five as Tulip ruffled his hair. 

"Yeah that is the first integrated person we've been able to save."

"Knew you were different when I saw you...perhaps I can buy you a drink." Donovan offered with a smile then a wink. 

"Nah I am good thanks though. Marcus isn't that good news?" Tomas ask looking at Marcus with a smile. 

"Yeah I guess it is. Just don't go making a habit of walking into people's minds. It can really fuck them up." 

Tomas felt his good mood sink hoping to get some sort of praise from Marcus, some sort of acknowledgement that he did well on his first mission. "Aw come on Marcus can't you give him a little praise or something. It basically was his first case after all." Tulip commented before sipping her coffee. 

"Yeah he did save a life that you would of had to kill. That must feel good for a change." Jesse added leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on his desk.

"Why encourage him to use something that we know nothing of or possible side effects it can have on him or the victim." Marcus stated walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"Because it saved a life!" Tomas exclaimed standing and clenching his fist.

"Yet that was something you didn't know for certain it would do. You even said that if it works it would but with some side effects. So that means that is doesn't always work and that it can cause more damage than good. Therefore I would recommend not using it until more is known about it."

"But..."

"End of story Tomas! Your power or whatever it is too new and too unstable. Yes it worked this time but what of the next...fortunately me and the others were there in case things went wrong but what if we are not. So to save everyone pain and stress, please refrain from using it on calls and do it the old fashion way."

"Even if it means losing a life?"

"Yes." Marcus said Marcus simply turning on his computer. as

Tomas opened his and closed his fist trying to keep himself calm but realized he had had enough. Walking around his desk he stood next to Marcus' and slamming his hands down on it said in a raised voice "Damn it Marcus Keane you have no right to demand that! I know my power and I know my limits! I don't care what you say, I will continue using my power if it means saving lives! Isn't that what our main goal is? Saving lives? Why not use something that can do that! Why not take that risk!"

"It is an unnecessary risk that could place too many lives in danger."

"I am not fucking Mouse Marcus! I know what I am doing and I will not get myself killed like she did! You have to trust..." When suddenly there was a sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh as everyone stared in shock. Tomas stumbled back standing there hand covering his cheek and lip from where Marcus punched him across the face. 

"Don't you dare talk about things you don't know about Tomas! Don't you fucking dare mention her name! You know nothing about her!"

"I know she died trying to prove to you that she can do her job! But I don't need that! I can do my job with or without you!" Tomas shouted as blood ran down is cheek from his now busted lip and tears formed in his eyes before he turned ran out of the room.

Marcus stood there as Jesse said "Holy shit. You just hit your partner."

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Marcus shouted at him and stormed off in the other direction as the three sat there still stunned.

Just Marcus was leaving the room, Will came in saying "Hey I was wondering if..." but shoved aside by a fuming Marcus causing him to hit the doorframe. "Ow rude!" Will cried out glaring at Marcus and rubbing his shoulder turned back to the group. "Hey where is Tomas? Are you guys all right?"

"I got the whole thing on camera!" Donovan said gleefully and with a cackle until Tulip threw a note pad at him hitting him square in the face.

"Remember call that hotline if you have anymore thoughts like that. I don't want to have to commit or report you Officer Roger." Hannibal advised walking a client out who nodded. 

"Of course Dr. Lecter. I will see you tomorrow."

"You better." Hannibal said watching him leave when he saw Marcus storming his way. Hannibal signed and checked his watch glad that that was his last appointment of the day. "Marcus Keane I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Shut the fuck up and close the door." Marcus ordered, seething, as Hannibal did so and calmly walked to his desk. 

"You seem upset Marcus."

"Of course I am! You broke confidentiality! You told Tomas about Mouse!"

"Well I for one am insulted by the accusation. You know confidentiality is very important to me so to accuse me of that is just rude. Second, Mouse is general knowledge amongst the police officers. You know how they talk. He learned nothing he couldn't find in her file, the news, or talking to our brothers in blue. Therefore I did not break confidentiality."

Marcus just stood there clenching his fists saying, "This is why I don't want a partner!"

"To avoid forming healthy relationships that doesn’t involve a bar, alcohol, and quickies in the bathroom or alleyways? Or to avoid the fact that you have not healed and that by avoiding the feelings you are harboring you are in fact digging them up and projecting them onto Tomas." Marcus just looked at him as Hannibal continued. "Or is there another reason? Do tell."

"I just...what Tomas does...it's risky...it's unknown and…"

"You don't want to lose another partner. I get that Marcus but that is part of the job is it not? If you truly didn't want that you would have retired or left. You knew sticking around here, you would get a new partner. Perhaps part of you truly did want that...wanted to fill her spot...to bring her back. She is not coming back Marcus. Tomas will not replace her. He is different than her. He has a fiery spirit but he knows to rein it in. He knows when enough is enough and too much is too much. You have to trust him and you have to let him use the gift that was granted to him. You need to help him learn his gift."

"How?"

"Be there for him and let him do what he does. Encourage that. Many don't know this but when I first started dating Will and I knew what he could do I wanted him to stop. I knew the effect it could have on his psyche...I knew how others would want to use him and abuse the gift he has. But that gift is a part of him and is what makes him good at his job. So instead of hindering that, I nourished it in a safe manner and now he can use it with little to know lasting emotional effects. Tomas is the same way. Don't hinder his gift. Bennett gave Tomas to you for a reason. He could have easily given Tomas to Donovan or even to another station. But he knew that somehow you two would be good for each other. As do I. The little I have learned of Tomas is that he wants to do good by you, he doesn't want to break your heart but give your heart a break. Does that make sense?" 

Marcus just nodded and feeling his anger leave him said "Yeah it does...though I may have..." when the door burst open admitting an irate Will.

"You! You are lucky neither he nor I report you to HR for abuse! What the hell were thinking slapping him! I should slap you and see how you like it!" Will shouted approaching Marcus quickly and aggressively, as Hannibal swiftly intervened grabbing Will easily around the waist. saying,

"Now, now my little mongoose violence is not the answer. I am sure Marcus here will gladly go and apologize to Tomas."

"Don't bother! Tomas is already asking for a transfer and Bennett is seriously considering it after learning and seeing what you did. Yeah Donovan filmed the whole thing! So I would get down there and apologize because I don't want to lose a friend."

Marcus rushed out of the room and into Bennett's office where Tomas sat and Bennett looked over a form. "Marcus please sit." Marcus closed the door and did so as Bennett looked at the papers on his desk then up at Marcus. "I must say I am...shocked and appalled by what I saw. Punching a fellow officer? Seriously Marcus?"

Marcus looked down saying, "Yeah probably wasn't the best idea in hindsight."

Tomas just snorted as Bennett gave him a look saying "Indeed. So the question is what to do. Tomas here wants a transfer and after word got out about what skills he has, any precinct would want him. I am more than willing to give him that transfer since obviously Donovan is not the only one that can’t play nice. As for you Marcus...I think some administrative leave will be good for you. You obviously are not quite ready to get back in the game. Therefore until Dr. Lector deems you ready you will be on leave and will be seeing him regularly."

"That's..."

"You are lucky that I don't suspend you! Your actions today have been deplorable. Tomas I am so sorry for what happened. I am more than willing to grant your transfer."

"Actually just knowing that Marcus will be getting some help is enough to get me to stay." Tomas said looking at Marcus.

"Very well. I thank you for that. Marcus your badge and gun please. Until further notice Tomas you will be working with Donovan. You, Marcus, are excused and you have your first session tomorrow at 10:00 with Dr. Lector." Marcus just growled and threw down his gun and badge storming out of the office.

It was about a week into Marcus' leave before he heard from Tomas. Marcus sat on his couch sketching the cat that sat on the railing of his fire escape when he heard a knock at his door. Marcus got up and walked over opening it seeing Tomas standing there with a bag. "What do you want?"

"Um...look about the incident that occurred a week ago...I uh well it was really both of our fault that it happened. I shouldn't have brought up what I did or lose my temper. I know you were coming from a place of good and I hope seeing Dr. Lecter is helping you with all that. But I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and I brought some food as a peace offering."

Marcus sighed and opening the door wider said "Come on. I probably should have some food before alcohol." Tomas entered Marcus' apartment seeing it was small but homey with books and sketchpads everywhere.

"Did you draw these?"

"Yeah I doodle here and there." Marcus explained taking the food as Tomas looked at the sketchbooks.

"These are so good!"

"Thanks I guess it is a hobby of mine."

Tomas turned and smiling said, "It is a good one. Mine is exercising."

"That sounds fun." 

"Yeah not so much when it is cold outside."

"I can imagine." Marcus agreed as Tomas walked over and sat down.

They ate the food talking a little about this and that when Tomas said "We miss you at the station."

"Eh I am sure they are all glad to get rid of Mr. Grouchy." "

At first but then we all kind of missed it. I miss it. I don't like working with Donovan. He keeps making passes and innuendos at me. Makes me uncomfortable."

"Yeah thus why very few stay partners with him. HR tried to get him on it but there have been no evidence and he completes all the classes they send him to." 

"Great. I hope you can come back soon."

Marcus set his fork down saying "I don't know if want to. Been in this job for a while...maybe it is time to hang up the hat and retire."

"You can't mean that. You are a good officer...a good exorcist..."

"I've done my time Tomas. This is a young man's game now. I've been thinking and talking with Hannibal and things are changing. I thought I was all right but I guess Mouse's death really messed me up in ways I don't understand."

"You loved her. You loved her and then you lost her...brutally from what Donovan says. That can mess anyone up."

"Yeah guess it messed me up more than I thought."

"Perhaps or perhaps because you have refused to accept it and confront it you can't properly heal."

"Which is why I think I need to leave. You are a good cop Tomas, from the time I have worked with you and the stories I am hearing from Tulip, Jesse, and Bennett, you know your stuff. I shouldn't have been so hard on you...I guess I was hoping to push you away...to not let you get close in case..."

"Something should happen. I get it but that's not living...being alone...no one can live like that." Tomas said softly as Marcus downed his beer and stood. 

"It's easier living like that. No one to love, no one to care for, no reason for pain."

"But isn't not having someone to love, to care for bringing more pain? Knowing that you are alone with no one to help you...be a shoulder for you to lean on...doesn't that hurt just as much?" Tomas asked in the same tone also standing and walking over to Marcus.

Marcus looked at Tomas saying "At times but not as much as the pain of losing someone...of..."

Tomas placed his hand on Marcus' cheek saying "You shouldn't have to bear that loss alone. Her death was not your fault...you can't blame yourself for it. You need to let it go." 

"I can't." Marcus whispered meeting those warm brown eyes.

"Then let me help you. Let me help you shoulder the pain. I don't want to break your heart Marcus...I want to help you heal. Help your heart heal. I want to be there for you in whatever way you need. I care for you Marcus...even though you treated me like crap I knew it was because you were hurting. Let me help you heal."

"Why did she do it? Why did she have to go and try to prove herself...she was a great person." Marcus asked as tears started to drip down his cheeks.

"She didn't mean for it to go the way it went. She wanted to make you proud."

"I was proud of her...I loved her...I miss her." Marcus admitted before breaking down into sobs. 

Tomas pulled Marcus close and hugged him saying, "I know. I am so sorry this happened. It wasn't your fault; no one thinks it was your fault. No one blames you. We all love and care about you. Tulip, Jesse, Donovan...okay that's on the fence..., hell even Will wants you okay." Marcus just nodded and continued sobbing as Tomas just held him tight offering words of comfort.

"You're kidding." Bennett said looking at the paper in front of him.

"Nope, I'm done."

"Huh..."

"Here I thought you would be celebrating. Having me leave the unit."

"I guess I just thought the only way you would be leaving is by a body bag. I'm surprised and well..."

"Aw is Bennett feeling too many emotions for his mind to handle." Marcus teased with a smile as Bennett rolled his eyes.

"Change my mind, definitely glad to have you out." they laughed as Bennett stood. "What did Dr. Lector have to say about this?"

"He thought it was a good idea. Leaving the force with my name in relatively good shape."

"I agree I am going to miss you though Marcus. But I think this is a good move. A smart move. Have you told the others?"

"Nah not yet. Wanted to tell you first, get you to sign off on it."

"Well I do. Know that this unit will always be your family Marcus."

"Yeah I know." Marcis said shaking Bennett's hand then turning left the office. 

"Can't believe you are going." Donovan commented watching Marcus pack up his desk.

"Can't say I will miss you Donovan, you and your lecherous ways."

"You know that is part of my charm. Also can't say I am too sad to see you go...I get Tomas as my partner permanently." Donovan looked over at Tomas at the file cabinet eyeing him up and down when he felt a firm grip on the back of his neck.

"You do anything, anything to Tomas I will make you pay. Remember that."

"It's not like he is yours Marcus."

"Doesn't matter you don't touch him." Marcus growled before letting Donovan go as Marcus grabbed his box of things and left the unit. He walked down the hall when he stopped and stood looking at the picture of Mouse on the wall of fallen officers. He looked at her and sighing said "I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time but I hope you are well. I miss you and I will never forget you."

"Nor will she." Marcus looked over seeing Tomas standing next to him and nodded. "You going to be all right?" 

"Yeah I think I am. You don't hesitate to taser Donovan if you need to. Hell kick him in the nuts if you want."

Tomas laughed saying "Don't worry Jesse and Tulip have put him in his place several times." they walked out together when Tomas suddenly said, "Hey we uh are going to meet for drinks that Taluah's Bar. You should come."

"More like I have to come since it is for me."

"Yeah I guess...look I'll buy you drinks."

"Why Tomas you trying to get me drunk?" Marcus teased seeing Tomas start to blush. 

"Uh I..."

Marcus laughed saying "I am teasing Tomas, I will be there."

"Great it is at 7."

"Perfect." 

"I uh should get back...um see you later!" Tomas turned rushing back in as Marcus watched him go shaking his head smiling.

"To Marcus finally able to rest his old bones!" Tulip toasted, already drunk, as she stood up leaning against Jesse.

Everyone cheered and raised their glass as Marcus said, "They aren't too old thank you very much."

"Keep on believing that grandpa." Tulip teased with a slur to her words as Marcus rolled his eyes while Tomas just smiled.

"So Marcus what are you going to do with your freedom?" Jesse asked making sure his girlfriend was safely situated in her seat before letting her go.

"Sleep."

"I will drink to that. No more stake outs or all nighters."

"Maybe you can finally find a meaningful relationship...find that special someone." Will suggested sipping his beer. 

"Nah that boat has sailed."

"Are you nuts? I bet you could find a fine gent that would be glad to jump your bones. Right Tomas?" Donovan said elbowing Tomas who sputtered on his drink.

"What?"

"Marcus could attract any one am I right?"

"Of course. Uh...Will where is your special someone."

"He doesn't like going to places like this. He decided to stay late and catch up on his notes. He'll be by to pick me up later."

"Aw little Willie getting picked up by his guardian." Tulip giggled Tulip pinching one of Will's cheeks. 

“Hey!"

"Come one don't tell me that you didn't fall for him because of his age. We all know you like them older."

"He isn't that much older."

"He could practically be your father...ooooo do you call him daddy in bed?" Donovan asked waggling his eyebrows at the other man. 

"Pervert!" Will exclaimed throwing a fry at Donovan who just laughed.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with dating those older than you. Age doesn't matter. It is all about the connection." Jesse explained as Donovan rolled his eyes.

"And if they can get it up." Tulip added then started giggling. said Tulip as J

Jesse just shook his head smiling and said "True but hey come on guys this night is about Marcus...leave Will alone."

"Yeah." Will said crossing his arms over his chest as Tomas just nodded.

They continued drinking and telling stories about Marcus when a voice said, "I almost feel bad about breaking up the party." They turned seeing Hannibal walking over as Will got up and stumbling said "Hannibal! You should have been here."

"Well I am here now. Marcus congrats on your retirement. May it bring you peace and relaxation."

"Thank you Hannibal." Marcus said shaking the other man's hand. 

"Well I think we better head out...Tulip is passing out on me."

"I am not..." Tulip slurred as Jesse helped her with her coat.

They all slowly started getting ready to leave as they settled the bill, Tomas buying most of Marcus' drinks, and headed out. They said their final goodbyes before getting into taxis as Tomas and Marcus were the last ones standing outside the bar.

"So what is the first thing you'll do now retired." Tomas asked looking at the other man.

"I was't joking about the sleep." Marcus said with a chuckle looking back at Tomas.

"Sleep is nice."

"It's better when it's next to someone else. Or so I've heard from a very annoying yet handsome positive young man."

Tomas just chuckled and said "This young man sounds very wise."

"Yes definitely wise beyond his years."

"Marcus..."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." Marcus didn't have to be asked twice as he quickly claimed Tomas' mouth in a passionate kiss. Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck kissing back when they parted.

"Tomas what are we doing?"

"Kissing and if you want, a nice fuck. God I want you so bad Marcus." Tomas growled as Marcus moaned. 

"Yeah me too...dreamed of fucking your tight ass. Hearing you scream my name."

"Then let's make that dream come true." 

After a painfully long cab ride to Marcus' place, since it was closer, the two finally entered Marcus' apartment coming together quickly. Marcus pushed Tomas against the wall kissing him as they started making work of their clothes. By the time they parted for breath they were just in their pants as Marcus said "Bed?"

"God yes." Tomas enthusiastically agreed as Marcus led Tomas to the bedroom shedding their pants along the way. Tomas pushed Marcus onto the bed and straddled him as Marcus sat up.

They kissed passionately as Tomas said "Oh Marcus ugh please..."

"Shh I got you darling." Marcus cooed nibbling Tomas' earlobe as Tomas started grinding against him. Marcus ran his hands through Tomas' hair, down his back, and resting on his waist lavishing his neck with kisses. Tomas let out a small whimper, rutting harder and faster against Marcus when Marcus asked, "Have you done this before?"

"Not ugh recently...please Marcus I need you so bad."

"Patient darling, can you do that?" Tomas nodded as Marcus remember what Bennett said and said softly "Good boy." 

He felt Tomas shuddering against him, moaning softly as Marcus just huffed out a laugh saying "Is that what you want to hear? How good you are? How perfect you fit in my lap?"

“Yes Marcus." 

Marcus rolled them over and looming over him said, "How good you look in my bed all spread out and ready for me to ravage." Tomas looked up at him with those wide eyes biting his bottom lip causing Marcus to groan. "God you are so perfect." Marcus kissed him roughly as Tomas clutched his back and wrapped his legs around Marcus' waist.

"As are you. Now please fuck me into your incredibly comfy mattress."

Tomas cried out, as Marcus gave a brutal thrust filling Tomas' request and more. "That's it Tomas let them hear you. Let them know that I am causing you to make those gorgeous sounds." Tomas continued crying out as Marcus pounded that sweet spot inside him repeatedly. "You are mine now Tomas. No one can have you. You are my perfect darling boy."

"Yes Marcus...yes...only yours. I am so close...please..."

"Come for me baby...let me feel you." Marcus encouraged as Tomas flung his head back and sobbed out his release clenching tight around Marcus who followed shortly after.

When Tomas finally came back to the present he felt himself resting against a solid chest and buried himself closer to the warmth. He then felt something warm and wet running down his stomach and let out a soft noise as it touched his sensitive dick then hole. He heard a chuckle above him and looked up seeing Marcus looking down at him.

"Can't have you going to sleep all wet and dirty."

"Thanks...sorry I kind of zoned out..."

“It's alright I took it as a compliment. How are you feeling?"

"Good...sleepy...kind of drunk...but happy. You?"

"Same. Come on let's get some sleep. I'll make us breakfast tomorrow...traditional English breakfast."

"Sounds good." Tomas responded snuggling under the covers and against Marcus who pulled him close.

"Best retirement present ever."

Tomas snorted saying "Yeah because we can do it and not have to disclose."

"Pretty much...though I hate having you working with Donovan."

"It’s all right, I'll just taser him." Tomas said with a yawn as he closed his eyes and drifted off to Marcus laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Please like and comment as they always make me happy! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
